


Unexpected Movie Date

by spicylime63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: JUST KISS ALREADY, M/M, chaperoning turned movie date, hinata pays more attention to oikawa than the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicylime63/pseuds/spicylime63
Summary: Hinata takes Natsu to the movies so she can meet with her friend.  Her friend just so happens to be Oikawa Tooru's nephew.  Through the combined force of two small children, Hinata and Oikawa accidentally end up on a date.





	

Dusk was definitely a favorite time for Hinata Shouyou.  The light from the setting sun painted beautiful colors in the sky and made the shadows look more fantastical than scary.  It made Hinata’s heart pound.  Or maybe that was just his sister kicking him from her place on his shoulders.

Hinata and his sister, Natsu, were on their way to the movie theater to see the latest kid’s movie—an alien crash lands on Earth and uses the power of friendship to reunite with its family.  He actually wanted to see the movie since he saw the first trailer—he has a soft spot for kids’ movies and anything to do with aliens is just a plus in his opinion.

This time, however, it wasn’t going to be just the two of them.  Natsu was invited by one of her friends from Lil Tykes Volleyball Classroom.  This friend happened to be a boy.  As an older brother, Hinata felt obligated to defend her honor.   Not only that, he had to go anyway because his mother didn’t like the fact that the two children would be accompanied by the boy’s uncle.  “This guy could be a creep, Shou,” his mother had said, guilting him into the job.  It certainly didn’t help that Natsu hadn’t told them anything more than that she would be seeing a movie with Takeru and his uncle.  When asked for more information, she remained stubbornly silent.  Despite her stubbornness, she was still allowed to go because his mother had met Takeru before (and deemed him a good boy) and because Hinata had (only slightly reluctantly) agreed to chaperone.

He couldn’t complain too much though—as long as Natsu was happy, he was happy.  The popcorn, candy, and soda he would be buying also went a long way.

Still lost in his thoughts and basking in the ethereal atmosphere, Hinata didn’t realize they had arrived at the theater until he was forcefully knocked back into the present with excited shouting right in his ear.  “Shou-nii!  Shou-nii!  It’s Takeru!  Look!  Look!”  Her happy wiggling would have dislodged her if he didn’t have such great upper body strength.  _Thank you, volleyball_.

Looking ahead, he could see a young boy with a close shaved head happily waving back at his sister.  He seemed nice enough from a distance.  _Wait.  Is that a blush?  Oh no.  This little punk is not allowed.  Nope._   Sweet, innocent Natsu was too young for a boyfriend.  Hinata narrowed his eyes into a glare, his walk turning into more of a stomp, as he came upon the boy.

He was just about ready to go all older brother on the kid when a very familiar voice stopped him cold.  “Yahoo~!  Shrimpy, what are you doing here?”  Oikawa Tooru’s familiar face was suddenly looming behind Takeru.  Lovingly worn jeans and a dark green knit sweater did nothing to soften his menacing appearance.

A strangled noise ripped out of his throat at the setter’s unexpected appearance.  “G-Gr-Grand King!  What are _you_ doing here?  Y-You wanna fight?”  A slim eyebrow rose in question followed by a menacing smile as Oikawa stared him down—the look in his eyes promised mischief.

“I asked you first, Shrimpy.  But if you must know, I’m here with my wonderful nephew Takeru.”  He set his hands on the boy’s shoulders and leaned forward.  “Now wha--!”

A sudden fist to the stomach stopped Oikawa short.  “Stop being mean,” Takeru’s voice rang out with more than just a hint of annoyance and exasperation.  The boy nervously adjusted his navy button down shirt—not for the first time as evidenced by the wrinkles—before turning his full attention to the girl petulantly sitting on Hinata’s shoulders.  Taking in her pastel blue dress and the cute bow in her hair, he lightly blushed.  “Hi, Natsu-chan.  Ignore that lame guy.  Let’s go get popcorn.”

A big grin broke out on Natsu’s face as she impatiently scurried off of her brother’s shoulders and onto the ground in order to follow Takeru into the theater.

Hinata was still in shock at this point.  It wasn’t until Oikawa shouted to the kids that they haven’t even bought the tickets yet that he came back to his senses, only to blurt out, “You’re the creepy uncle!”

The setter gasped dramatically, throwing one hand against his heart and swaying against the theater’s wall.  “How cruel, Chibi-chan.  I am wounded!”

“I-I mean, you’re Takeru’s uncle?”  That got Oikawa’s attention.

“Pay attention now, Shrimpy.  I already said that, didn’t I?”  In one swift motion, he rose back to his full height, abandoning the wall in order to lean into Hinata’s space.  “I take it that little orange ball of energy is yours then?”

Looking through the glass doors, he could see his sister and Takeru excitedly gesturing at the candy on display.  “Yeah.  That’s my sister Natsu.  My mom had me bring her.  She wouldn’t tell us anything, so I’m here as another chaperone.”  He shot Oikawa a shaky smile before adding, “I guess that means I’m with you, huh?”

Oikawa opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted yet again, “Hey Lame-o Tooru!  Hurry it up!”

Turning toward Takeru, who was still leaning out of the door, Oikawa dramatically clutched at his heart once more.  “I am wounded!  To call such a cool uncle lame when he’s buying you movie tickets!  What is the world coming to?  Who has corrupted you so?!  Was it Iwa-chan?”

Another punch to the gut from Takeru immediately stopped the dramatics.  “Lame!  Lame!  Lame!  You’re the one who wanted to come see this stupid movie and begged me to come with you because your girlfriend dumped you and no one else wanted to go.”  With that, Takeru stomped back inside the theater, leaving his uncle to finish his pained wheezing in peace.

Hinata, staring in wonder, heard Oikawa mutter, “Iwa-chan needs to stop teaching you to punch me.”

Oikawa’s eyes met his, prompting Hinata to blurt out the first thing he could think of in such a strange situation, “You forced your nephew to watch the movie with you?”  Realizing his brain to mouth filter failed and he probably insulted Oikawa, he tried again, “You must be lonely, Grand King!”  … _That could have been better._   “I mean-! You-! Aliens!”

By this point, Oikawa was the one with a strange look on his face.

 “I mean I like aliens!”  No facial change.  “I’ve been wanting to see the movie too because I think aliens are cool.”  Still no change.  “Sometimes I think Kageyama could be an alien.  He gets this look sometimes.”

A strangled chuckle broke through the air, stopping Hinata’s rambling.  Oikawa’s shoulders were shaking and a fist was pressed against his mouth, failing to stop more laughter from escaping.

“Ch-Chibi-chan!” The setter was finally able to choke out through the laughter.  “You’re too cute.”   Tears were gathered at the corners of his eyes as he gazed down at Hinata with what could be called fondness.  “I like aliens too.”  He leaned in close to Hinata’s face, cupping a hand at his mouth, to whisper, “And between you and me, Tobio-chan is definitely an alien.”  With a wink, he turned away.  Hinata could feel the familiar burn of a blush running across his cheeks in response.

Before Hinata could say anything in return, a normal (non-dramatic) sigh made its way from Oikawa’s pouty lips.  “I guess we better get in there and be dutiful chaperones before the children decide to go rogue and murder us.”

“Osu!”  Oikawa side-eyed him, surprised, before continuing into the theater where their charges were waiting to pounce, demanding all number of treats.

In the end, Hinata got Natsu a popcorn and soda (he’ll probably regret the soda later, but that’s for his future self to deal with).  He also got himself a soda, popcorn, and several packs of candy—he doesn’t normally splurge on so much sugar what with keeping in top shape for volleyball, but today seemed like a good day to treat himself.

Gathering his treats, he joined the kids and Oikawa.

They were about to open the doors when Takeru held out an arm to stop them.  He stared dead into his uncle’s eyes and calmly stated, “Natsu-chan and me are sitting together.  Without you.  Alone.”

Hinata tried to interject, “But we’re supposed to be ch--.“

“Shou-nii,” his sister cut him off, “I’d really like to sit with Takeru.”  A sharp edge made its way into her shy smile.  “You and Oikawa-san sit together.”

He eyed her for a second, Oikawa and Takeru waiting for the final verdict.  Sighing softly, he nodded his assent.  “Ok.  But don’t think for a second that we won’t be keeping an eye on you.”  If he had a free hand, he’d be ruffling her hair right now; instead, he settles for gently nudging her.

Oikawa’s sharp gaze caught his attention as the setter nodded in agreement.

Upon entering the theater, Oikawa made his way to the back with Hinata following close behind.  The seats weren’t filled with many people as the theater was in a smaller town and the movie had already been showing for a week.  Those filling the seats were mainly children with their parents—the majority of them taking up the middle rows.  Outside of Oikawa and himself, there was only one other group of teens, who were occupying the very front row.  This left the back completely unoccupied which Oikawa exploited by choosing the furthest back row, center seats.

With no one near them, they took advantage of the space and spread out comfortably.  Commercials and trivia questions were looping on the screen until the designated start time; Hinata figured that this left them with maybe four minutes until the previews start and another twenty minutes of previews before the actual movie starts.  _That’s a lot of time to talk to the Grand King._   _Oh no.  What do we even talk about?!_   Cue the awkward silence.

Looking at Oikawa from the corner of his eye, he noted that the brunette didn’t even seem to notice the awkward silence.  He seemed perfectly comfortable with the situation.

Hinata must have been staring for a while because Oikawa was suddenly staring back.  The eyes that would critically analyze him from the other side of the net were staring at him without all the sharp edges he was used to.  He noted that they were actually quite nice when they weren’t tearing him apart.

“What was that, Chibi-chan?”  _Oh no.  Did I say that out loud?!_   “Shrimpy?”

“I’m not a shrimp!”  Several heads turned to stare at the outburst.  On his left, Oikawa’s shoulders were shaking as the setter tried, and failed, to suppress his laughter.  He could feel a blush streak across his face, causing Oikawa’s laughter to finally burst forth.

“S-Sorry, Chibi-chan,” he managed to choke out, “but that was just too funny.”  Hinata couldn’t help but notice that he looked so relaxed with his shoulders shaking and a small smile on his lips.  _No wonder girls flock to him._

“Say, Grand King.”

“Yes, Chibi-chan?”

“You could’ve asked any girl at your school and they would’ve jumped at the chance to go with you.”  Oikawa straightened in his seat, a tense look on his face.  “Why didn’t you?”

Oikawa’s long fingers played with the straw of his drink before stilling for a brief moment.  He took a breath, fingers moving once again, and said, “It’s not really any of your business, but I guess I can tell you.  What Takeru said before was true.  My girlfriend dumped me, so I couldn’t ask her.  And my teammates didn’t want to come.  You’re wrong, though, about _any_ girl jumping at the chance to go with me.  Sure, there are plenty of girls that would have said yes had I asked.”  He was silent for a few beats before continuing.  “I didn’t ask those girls, though, because they’re the ones who would have assumed this would be a date.  I’ll admit I’m a flirt, but I take my relationships very seriously.  I’m not interested in anyone right now, so it would have been misleading to ask any of them.”

“Ah.  Thank you for sharing, Oikawa-san.”  The setter’s eyes widened in surprise.  “I mean, you didn’t have to share, but I’m glad that you did.  You’re actually a pretty good guy.”

A menacing glint sharpened Oikawa’s stare as he leaned in closer.  “What are you implying, Shrimpy?”

“N-nothing!  I just meant that you--!  I mean--!  I didn’t think you were nice on the court ‘cause you have that grrr kind of look when you get really intense and a grah kind a scowl that says ‘I’m going to rip out your insides and shove them down your throat.’  But right now you’re kind of soft and genuine.  Not that you’re not a genuine person!  It’s like--.  It’s like you pretend in front of admirers but you’re not pretending now.”  _I am rambling.  Stop rambling!  Ah!_

Over the course of Hinata’s word vomiting, Oikawa had leaned back in his seat with an unidentifiable expression on his face—to Hinata, it made the brunette appear almost fragile.  A few seconds passed in relative silence before Oikawa seemed to gather himself together again.  “Aww.  Shrimpy, are you trying to hit on me?  I’m flattered.”

“O-of course not!  Not that you’re not pretty or anything.  But, we’re here on business you know and….”  He trailed off as he noticed a blush dusting Oikawa’s cheeks.  He could feel himself blushing in response.  “And, uh.  Yeah.”

A synthesized jingle ripped through the theater, halting any further conversation.  But in the dimming lights, Hinata and Oikawa were still staring at each other.  _I should be watching Natsu.  I should be watching Natsu.  He looks really pretty in this li—!  I should be watching Natsu._ The mantra was on repeat in his mind, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to tear his eyes away.

Oikawa looked away first, but he still had an uncertain air about him as he moved to grab a handful of popcorn.

Looking at Natsu, Hinata could see she was smiling and jabbering away at a similarly smiling Takeru.  The boy looked beyond happy just to have her undivided attention.  Hinata vaguely wished that he could have someone look at him like Takeru looks at Natsu, but he pushed that thought away.  There was no time for those thoughts when he still had volleyball.

A smile stretched his face as he realized just how happy she was to have someone outside of her family listening to every thought that pops into her head.

Hinata was so distracted by his thoughts that he almost missed the quiet murmur on his left, “You’re pretty too, Chibi-chan.”  At first he thought he imagined it, but glancing at Oikawa proved that he heard correctly.  Oikawa was resolutely staring at the screen and shoveling popcorn in his mouth, but there was no mistaking the reappearance of a blush.

Hinata wasn’t sure what to say, so he stayed quiet as the previews played.  Normally, he’d be leaning over into his friends and making comments about each one; but, he didn’t know what to do in this situation, especially after what Oikawa just said.

A snort from his left surprised him.  Hinata glanced over to see Oikawa with shaking shoulders and a hand covering his mouth in an attempt to cover what must be another snort.  It was in vain.

“There is no way that guy can just suddenly run around on what has to be a broken leg.  A fall from that height and with all that rubble?  I don’t care if it’s a superhero movie or not; that is unrealistic.  He isn’t even a character that has regeneration or super strength or whatever!  He should be broken and bleeding in that hole he sauntered out of.  The rest of the movie has to be just as terrible.”

Realizing Oikawa was waiting for a response, he chimes in with a smile, “Yeah.  Probably really terrible.  Even the CGI is iffy.”

At the same time, they both say, “I want to see it.”  Their eyes locked and suddenly the tension surrounding them dissipates.  He feels his lips tilt up, mirroring the other boy’s soft smile.

More previews flash across the screen, but this time Hinata and Oikawa are leaning into each other’s space in order to comment on each new preview.  The time passed quickly like this, and, before he knew it, the movie starts.

He didn’t realize just how close he and Oikawa were until his hand brushed Oikawa’s arm when he went to grab his soda.  He glanced over to see Oikawa was closer to him than he really had to be.  And he, too, was skooched over on the left side of his seat.  If the arm rest weren’t between them, they’d be pressed against each other.

It wasn’t really a bad thing; he was actually comfortable like this.  Oikawa must have noticed his examination because he caught the brunette quickly glancing away.  However, he didn’t move away either even though he must have noticed their close proximity too.

Looking back at the screen, the main human characters were quickly introduced with a typical guy and girl love interest and their third wheeling best friend.  A space ship had just crash landed in the nearby woods and they were deciding whether to investigate—they were definitely going to investigate.

As they got closer to the crash site, Hinata could feel Oikawa shift forward in his seat, his leg knocking against his own, in anticipation of the alien reveal.

As soon as the blue and green, vaguely octopus shaped alien escaped the wreckage, he could hear Oikawa suck in a breath and slowly sigh out something.  Out of curiosity he leaned in close to whisper, “What did you say?”

The setter jolted slightly, glanced at Hinata, the screen, Hinata, then the screen again.  His brows furrowed as he whispered back, “I said, ‘Why can’t they ever be original?’”  He paused and Hinata waited patiently for him to continue.  Oikawa had this look about his face that said he had much more to say…and he did.  “I know it’s a kids’ movie, but aliens have so much potential.  They could’ve made it look like a flower or a blob with sixteen arms, or plenty of other things.  Instead, they make it vaguely look like a sea creature.  Can’t they think outside the box?  It’s the sixth alien movie to do that this year.”

Despite the protests, Oikawa’s eyes were glued to the screen.  He looked so enraptured.  _It’s a good look on him._

Hinata looked back at the movie in time to realize that he missed the introduction of the plot.  Oh well.  He knew enough from the commercials, and he could figure out anything else.

As the movie progressed, he could hear Oikawa mumbling to himself, especially when the humans went into space with their new alien friend.  When the murmuring got to be a constant, Hinata nudged the older boy with his foot.  When that didn’t get his attention, he nudged him hard with his arm.  That got his attention.  “What’re you saying?”

An eyebrow rose in question.  “You really want to know?”  A nod was his answer.  His gaze searched Hinata’s face.  After a few moments, he seemed to find what he was looking for.

Oikawa’s eyes were back on the screen, but he leaned in closer to Hinata in order to whisper, “They never get the space facts right.  They’re misinforming generations of children.  It’s so much cooler than that.”  He then proceeded to whisper space facts to Hinata as they came up in the movie.

As the movie was nearing its end, Hinata felt something nudge his fingers.  Surprised, he looked down and saw it was Oikawa’s hand.  He had let it fall to his side, two fingers grazing Hinata’s in the process.

Hinata looked at Oikawa with wide eyes.  Oikawa was staring back.  Their eyes stayed locked for a few hard beats of Hinata’s heart until a loud crash on screen drew their attention.

Hinata could feel another nudge against his fingers as Oikawa’s pinky intertwined with his own.  He could feel his cheeks heat up at the action.  He didn’t think he’s ever blushed as much as he had tonight.

He didn’t remove his hand.  Instead, he tightened his own pinky around the setter’s and stared resolutely at the screen.

He didn’t even know what was happening any more.  But, he could feel Oikawa leaning against him more heavily as he leaned in to whisper another space fact.  This time though, instead of moving away, Oikawa stayed slumped against Hinata and even lowered his head against his.

Hinata felt a little awkward and a little giddy and a little scared all at once.  But, he decided he kind of liked the tingle he got in his hand and the sharp beating of his heart.  The weight of another person against him was a different feeling compared to when he leaned against his mother or when Natsu snuggled up to him, and it was definitely different compared to his teammates leaning on him for support after a long training session.  This was a much warmer weight.

The fact that it was the Grand King making him feel this way wasn’t anything bad either.  However, he couldn’t deny that it was also the reason he was feeling awkward.  What they were doing was something couples would do, and they were definitely not a couple.  Hinata had never even had a girlfriend or boyfriend before.  To be honest, he had never really thought too hard about relationships because he always had volleyball—there was no way he’d have time for a relationship and volleyball both.

This was nice though.  Oikawa’s warmth.  The intimate feel of his whispered words against his hair and his ear.  It made him question why he hadn’t put more thought into relationships before.  And it made him want for something he wasn’t sure he could have.

That brought him to the next line of questioning:  Did he even like guys?  The feeling in his chest said yes.  Did he like girls?  He certainly had a small crush on Shimizu.  Guys, girls, did it really matter?  He was definitely overthinking.  He liked this feeling in this moment with the Grand King, Oikawa Tooru.  And that was enough.

So instead of overthinking, he relaxed further into the brunette (as much as he could with a plastic arm rest digging into his side).

Hinata spent the rest of the movie pressed against Oikawa with his quiet comments warming his ear.

Too soon, it seemed to Hinata, the movie was coming to a close.  The heroes had saved their new alien friend’s family from certain doom, and they were all celebrating the happy end to their adventures with a large party.  The lead guy and the lead girl were dancing under cheap lights.  Cheesy music had just started playing in the background.  They were about to kiss.

As the lead guy moved in closer to kiss the lead girl, Hinata felt a warm press grazing the corner of his mouth.  It took a moment to register that Oikawa had kissed him.  Oikawa, the Grand King, had kissed him.  Not on the lips, but it was close enough to make Hinata’s entire face go red.

Before he could do anything in response, he felt Oikawa’s head settle back on top of his own.

_Yes,_ he decided, _I could get used to this feeling._

The credits were officially rolling and Hinata had made up his mind.

He just opened his mouth to say something when he felt Oikawa abruptly pull away from him.

“Takeru-kun!”  The sound of children’s feet pounding up the walkway finally registered.  “How’d you and Natsu-chan like the movie?”

It was at this moment that Hinata came to two realizations:  1) he had missed quite a bit of the movie and 2) he hadn’t kept an eye on his sister and her friend at all—he was such a bad brother.

Natsu, oblivious to her brother’s dismay, was hopping with joy.  “It was super good!  I liked when Mitsuri was out of the pod and fired those red lasers at the bad guys all pew and pah and gwoon!  And everyone turned to statues and they looked so funny.”

Takeru took over from there.  “But the best part was when Rin threw the bad alien dude and was all, ‘But he’s your family!  How could you?’  And the evil alien was all, ‘He’s no family of mine.’  And Rin whooped his as—I mean butt.  He whooped his butt good all ka-cha and fwah!”  Takeru then tried to imitate a few moves only to fall on his butt.

“What was your favorite part, Oikawa-san?”  Natsu’s innocent question made Hinata zero in on Oikawa to see what he would say.  He had to have been just as distracted during the movie.

“Oooh!  I loved the part where they were trying to navigate through an asteroid belt.  When they were hit I thought they were done for!  My heart just stopped!”  Even now he looked anxious, like he was reliving the moment.  “The way they saved themselves was amazing.  Oh brave Rin-san~!  Willing to put himself at risk just to fix the wing of their little ship so Mitsuri could survive.  So selfless!  So brave!  So romantic!”

Natsu stuck her tongue out in disgust, not noticing how Takeru was staring at her.  Of course, that was when she turned to Hinata.  “What was your favorite part, Shou-nii?”

“Uh,” his brilliant response was brilliant.  He was totally paying attention.  …He was definitely not paying enough attention.  He glanced at Oikawa for help.

The setter was anything but helpful.  His hand was covering what had to be an amused grin, and he even had the audacity to wink at him.

“Uh.  My favorite part was the same as yours, Natsu.”  He knelt down to tap her lightly on the nose, making her face scrunch.  A giggle made its way out as she tackled him in a hug.

“Takeru,” Oikawa’s voice rang out in the silence, “why don’t you and Natsu go ahead and wait in the lobby?  Me and Shou-chan here have to clean up our mess.”  And boy did they have a mess.  Hinata had been too distracted to even eat all of his candy, which was scattered across several seats and part of the floor.

Both kids nodded and ran off to mess around in the lobby.  Hinata vaguely remembered a crane game hidden in one of the corners.  He called out before they could get too far away, gave them some spare change, and let them wander back toward the lobby.

“Hmm.  If I didn’t know any better, Chibi-chan, I’d say you were trying to get me all alone.”  A flirtatious grin was spread across the brunette’s face.  It was filled with confidence, but Hinata could tell it was there to hide his nerves.

Hinata took a steadying breath, looked Oikawa dead in the eye and said with as much confidence as he could scrounge up, “Maybe I am.”

Wide eyes met his own.  No one spoke.

Hinata had made his decision and now was the time to act—before he lost his nerve.

“Oikawa.  I’m not sure what all of this was tonight.  But, I really liked it.  I think I like you.”  Oikawa opened his mouth to reply, but Hinata cut him off with his rushed words.  “I know you said you didn’t want to ask any girls here because they’d assume you two were on a date.  And you’re super serious about dating.  And I don’t know how serious you were with anything that happened tonight.  But,” he took another deep, steadying breath and pressed on, “I’d like to see where this goes.  So, Oikawa, would you please go on a date with me?”  He stared dead into the brunette’s eyes, determined to show just how serious he was about his request.

“I-I-.  Hina-.  Shrim-.”  Hinata had never pictured Oikawa as a stuttering mess before this moment, but he had to admit that the image Oikawa made was beyond adorable.  “Shou-chan.  I definitely didn’t come here with the intention of picking up a date.”  Oikawa’s hand slid to the back of his neck in a nervous gesture.  “But, I-I really think I’d like that.”  A fragile smile erupted on his face as he gazed at Hinata from under his fringe.

His voice got a bit quieter as he moved close in order to hug Hinata.  “No one else would have sat there listening to me ramble for almost two hours.”  His arms tightened around Hinata—a gentle, but firm embrace that made Hinata’s toes tingle.  “Thank you.”  A gentle kiss was pressed to his head.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Oikawa pulled away with an embarrassed cough.  “Of course I expect to go on a second date soon.  No movies.  Maybe a fancy restaurant.  Ooh!  We could go to this new one a few blocks down from the school!  I think it’s called Homura’s.  Candlelight setting and beautiful décor I’ve heard.  Very romantic.  Ah, but of course my cute new boyfriend will pay for me.”

With a wink thrown his way, the whirlwind known as Oikawa sauntered out to the lobby, most likely to check on the kids.

Hinata, for his part, wasn’t quite sure how everything had just happened.  But, he knew for sure that he now had a boyfriend.  A pretty, handsome boyfriend.  An older boyfriend.  A setter boyfriend.

He let out a shout and jumped into the air as high as he could.  He was just so happy!

_What a whirlwind day.  A whirlwind day for gaining a whirlwind boyfriend._

He threw away his trash, grabbed his candy and ran out to the lobby.  There he saw Oikawa with his tongue sticking out as he tried to win a stuffed bear from the claw machine.  He was doing poorly.

_Yeah_ , he thought, _I like him._

Hinata grabbed his phone to snap a picture, but stilled when he noticed the time.  “Natsu!”  He ran up to the trio.  “Natsu, we should get going.  It’s late and mom’s going to have my head if you’re not home soon.  Why don’t you say goodbye to Takeru and then we’ll head out?”

Natsu didn’t look happy, but she nodded anyway and went to Takeru.

Hinata sidled up to Oikawa’s side and wrapped an arm around his waist.  Said boy stilled in another attempt at winning the bear.  Once he saw who it was, he smirked and leaned into Hinata’s touch.

“Hey, Oikawa-.”

“Call me Tooru.”

“Fine.  Tooru,” it sounded strange and a bit exciting to call him by his given name, “we need to get going or my mom’s going to be real upset.”

Oikawa pulled out his own phone to check the time and visibly winced.  “Yeah, same here.”  He started to put his phone away only to stop and instead hold it out to Hinata.  “Hey!  I need your number, Shou-chan~!  I’m going to text you like crazy and you better respond.”  He stuck his tongue with a wink.

Hinata quickly grabbed the phone, typed in his number, saved it, and handed it back to Oikawa.  Oikawa, once he had his phone back, tapped away at the screen for a few moments before pocketing it.

When Hinata’s back pocket vibrated, he knew Oikawa had sent him a text.  Instead of answering it right away, he gave Oikawa a wide smile.  “You better be prepared, Grand King.  Tooru.  Because I always give my all for the things I want.”  With that, he flung his arms around Oikawa and kissed him full on the mouth.

Oikawa’s mouth, he noted, was soft and a bit damp from sticking his tongue out.

Hinata was sure that it couldn’t be classified as the best kiss ever, but to him it was better than the best.  It was Hinata’s first kiss.  And it was with someone that he could see himself dating seriously.  It was a kiss filled with potential—the first kiss of many.  And that was more than enough to make it the best in his opinion.

It was over quicker than he would have liked, but Hinata really did have to get going.  As he pulled away, he noticed that Oikawa still had his eyes closed.  When they opened, he could see that Oikawa felt the same way as him.  It may not have been Oikawa’s first kiss, but he could feel the potential in it too.

They both turned to find their respective charges, hands brushing against each other along the way.

The children clearly hadn’t noticed anything as they were too wrapped up in their own discussion.  Natsu was the one who noticed the duo approaching and quickly wrapped up their goodbyes in a long hug, unwilling to let the night end.  Even so, when Hinata called her name, she ran into his waiting arms and climbed back onto his shoulders.

Once everyone was outside of the theater, Natsu said, “Thank you for seeing the movie with me, Takeru-kun!”  The young boy blushed.  “And thank you, Oikawa-san for coming and keeping Shou-nii company and bringing Takeru with you.”

“You’re welcome, Natsu-chan.  Keep Chibi-chan out of trouble for me, ne~?”  And with that, he started walking away with Takeru following closely behind.

“Bye, Natsu-chan!”  Takeru called out belatedly.  Natsu waved back.

Oikawa turned back for a moment to shout, “Bye-bye, Chibi-chan~!  Call me!”  With a final wave and wink, the Grand King, and his charge turned a corner, disappearing from view.

Hinata just shook his head and turned to go home as well.  Angling his head up to look at his sister, he asked, “You have fun tonight, Natsu?”

She didn’t respond in words.  She just tightened her hold on him and snuggled her head against his.

He chuckled softly.  “Yeah.  Me too.”

The sun may have set hours ago, but Hinata could swear that the sun was just rising with how bright and warm everything seemed.  Or maybe that was just the feeling in his heart.


End file.
